The Golden Age Of The Leaf
by TaMpura
Summary: When one of Konohas most prominent clans is attacked by an unstable prodigy The hokage creates an Academy for future prodigies to prosper free of overwhelming pressure The Golden Leaf Academy
1. Chapter 1

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

The day was bright and warm, a contrast of the atmosphere within the Leaf. It had only been three days since tragedy had struck the village he loved. His people had been panicked since, such was the price of the massacre of not just one the most powerful clans in the village but in the Elemental Nations as well. The Land of Fire as a whole had lost and know people were scared the foundations of their country was in question. For three days he and all responsible for the Leaf had been working tirelessly to bring order and assurance to the village. In three days progress had been made but there was still enough anger and sorrow to warrant more work. Work was something he was familiar with having spent near 40 years in his first stint as Hokage and 6 in his second. It felt as though his second stint was much harder and chaotic than the first, but maybe that was because memories seem fonder with age. It didn't matter, the tree would stand against the storm as it always had.

Today he was working in his personal office in the Sarutobi compound. The hokage office was too busy for him to think and work on how to return Konoha to a less chaotic mood. He rarely worked in here but he had to make an exception, with a meeting Being held at the 'Court of Heaven and earth' later on in the day he had to come up with responses that will pacify the situation. The whole day that is what he had been working on.

He had never been the best at politics but he had always been a good leader for his nation and had always stepped up when he was needed by his people. The court was something else someday he wondered why it was formed but most he is glad that it was. The court did a phenomenal job in governing the Leaf. Formerly ruled by the Senju and Uchiha, in recent years it had represented by more clans with nearly every clan having had a seat in the court. His job was to manage the Ninja and their operations and head the military resources of the country. The court governed the village and country in terms of safety. As powerful as He was, they all had to work together.

It was exactly five minutes prior to court when he heard the signature call sign of his ANBU attendant. The sound was so miniscule and natural only the most trained ears could have deciphered it at first sample. "Come in, Rat. I guess it's time to go." He said as he moved from the desk he had been working on.

"Hokage-sama" the ANBU specialist said after appearing and kneeling to his lord. Rat was wearing standard ANBU gear, black long sleeve top and pants made of tough material specifically made to protect against tearing, both were made in a straight fit design but Rat like most of his peers had taped the ends with a special tape called hard tape. Over his top he wore a grey vest unzipped in the middle, the vest had a number of pockets to store equipment and was made to be hard to act as a means of protection from weapons.

The Hokage was wearing a different variation of his traditional hokage robe wearing them in a red, white and blue instead of his usual red and cream, with the traditional hokage hat. The significance would not be lost on the members of court, he wouldn't be surprised if others would do the same. "Let us go then my friend." The hokage said with a cheerful tone.

It took them less than two minutes to get to the court such was the perks of being a ninja. They entered through the hokage's entrance to bypass the crowd at the main entrance, the chair-holders would go through their own entrance as well. The separate entrances were for safety reasons, but he usually entered where everyone else did as he felt that The village is as safe for him as it is for everyone else. Inside there were jounin standing guard, who immediately knelt at his entrance, "Hokage-sama" they greeted.

He smiled as he walked past. His one man entourage became six as five jounin joined them four flanked him as one, Fara Ami walked next to him and began briefing him on critical Intel he would need.

The Court of Heaven and Earth was the most lavish public building in the Leaf, with all sorts of rich decorations, statues, paintings and tributes giving the building the atmosphere of wealth and power. The history of the place always made him think of old comrades who had passed to the next life. Like a true ninja he did not let his inner emotions show but instead walked with the confidence that surrounded all Kage worth their robes. He was the last person to enter in to the courtroom. The room was large, large enough to have a gallery seating 1000 people below was the stage seating the Court chair-holders, the Hokage and his appointed representative hence Fara Ami. Fara was a former jounin whom had progressed through the ranks to get to her position. She had been promoted by the fourth but when he was asked to retake the mantle he had kept her as his representative. His seat was in the middle with the Earth seats to his left and Heaven seats to his right, Fara was on his right next to him. They were placed on a rounded 'V' shaped table. On his left closest to him was Genji Senju, the first seat for the Earth seats. Genji had been in the court the longest, having sat it three years before he had been made hokage. Genji was an old friend of his, a man he respected and looked up to. Having served since he was 20 there wasn't much to be said about his ninja career but his political one was were he achieved glory, fair to say that Konoha would have been a different place without him. Next to him was his old teammate Homura Mitokado, followed by their other teammate Koharu Utatane. They were his two closest friends and had been the best advisors he could have asked for. Next was Kuzu Inuzuka, Mei Senju, Yosuke Hatake, Niko Senju, Mariko Senju, Zakata Sarutobi, Rakei Senju, Heishin Akimichi. All of them having done well so far, some even having taken their seats under the fourths reign. On his right it was a different matter with four of the eleven seats being empty. The closest seat next to Fara on his right belonged to Adama Uchiha the first seat on the Heaven chairs. Following him was Danzo Shimura, his old friend and last member of his advice council. Following him was the absent seats of Ami and Mikodo Uchiha, followed by Shikohana Nara, Momo Aburame, Abunara Nara, Hoki Hyuuga, Inoichi Hyuuga, Sozen Hyuuga and Saijin Uchiha who was also absent.

As soon as he sat, a loud gong rang signalling the beginning of court. Fara stood up to begin her speech. " Today we assemble to bring order to our country that has been grieved by the passing of the main house of the Uchiha clan. We hold court without four of our colleagues. For them may we bow our heads for a moment of silence."

He bowed his head same as everyone else in respect to the uchiha clan. He raised his head when they were told to. Fara began with her speech she spoke of the relationship of the uchiha clan and the land of fire. Said relationship wasn't as sweet as Fara made it sound in her speech, Konoha and the Uchiha have been at odds many times in the past and throughout his reign he has had play peacemaker more than he wanted. Not having a Hokage from the Heaven Clans inspired most of those conflicts.

Fara sat after finishing her speech. Danzo Shimura was the next to stand. "As the second seat, It is my duty to address the facts of the attack on the Uchiha clan. Evidence provided to us by the ANBU has allowed us to find the assassin behind the attack. It is with much disappointment that I announce, Itachi Uchiha as the criminal guilty of this injustice."

Danzo wasn't even able to finish his speech as the court went into a uproar at the name of the culprit. Chair-holders, noblemen, clan-leaders etc. Everyone was screaming their opinions at everyone else. Fara was trying valiantly to silence the masses but it wasn't working. "Itachi is the next hokage, he would never do that." Said one. "nononono, this is not true." Said another.

It was clear the response was disbelief from the people of Konoha.

As the crowd started to settle Danzo stood again to continue. " As most of us know Itachi Uchiha has been missing since that Night, it is our belief that he has forsaken the Tree and is now branded a missing nin. Our best are already on pursuit to apprehend or kill the criminal. The fate of the Uchiha clan on the other hand is not as crippled as feared. The attack was only on the main house in the compound. The record holds 63 casualties and one survivor of the attack that happened three days ago during a clan meeting. Unfortunately all critical leadership of the Uchiha is deceased, leaving behind a great number of heirs, one of those Sasuke Uchiha is hospitalised. He is the legal heir to the Uchiha clan. The rest of the clan has been given time to heal before coming out to the public eye." The news gave new breath to the people, the message was clear konoha would regain it's strength.

Danzo continued. " The question then is what do we do now? I purpose we suspend the Uchiha clan for now. The task ahead of the Uchiha is a difficult one, with so little authority left, to allow them to handle important organisations such as the Konoha Police, this court and the Navy is foolishness at its prime. I believe konoha should absorb those responsibilities for the moment." The noise that had been growing climaxed as Danzo finished.

He wanted to stand but he was beaten by Mei Senju whom had stood as soon as Danzo indicated sitting down. Mei was the granddaughter of Genji Senju and had only been in the court for three years in that time she had moved to fifth seat of Earth. "Danzo." The lack of respect from the youth put a frown on Danzo's face. " I don't know about everybody else but this sounds a lot like another of your schemes. Is it so hard for you to believe the Uchiha clan can rally behind one figure, if this happened to the Senju there is no way we wouldn't rally to the cause. A different direction needs to be taken to that of War-hawk sama." Mei's speech earned applause. Besides her attitude she had a fair point.

Homura Mitokado was next to speak. " Mei I shall remind you, this is a court not a playground. Shimura-dono has a point but the law states that the state can not be involved in clan affairs. Therefore it is the clan, that is to make that decision not us."

" That is the reason I made my point, who will make the decision and when. As it stands the Uchiha are leaderless we cannot afford to wait for ever. Our enemies are circling and we need to act. Any sign of weakness will be exploited. We need to act now." Replied Danzo.

The debate continued until there was a decision at which point he stood to address the court. "Thank you all for participating in todays session of court. We have been tested, the tree has been tested and yes this is a test. Today we have made our first steps to pass that test. The court has decided, The uchiha clan will be suspended from any and all ability for the next three months. This time has been allocated to give the Uchiha clan time to recover and reorganise. In three months time the Uchiha clan will be given an opportunity to defend their position as the clan of Heaven. Until then the ANBU black ops will police the village. The Uchiha navy will be shored for the time being and the four absent seats will be appointed to the Shimura, Hyuuga, Nara and Aburame clans. All other issues will be handled by Konoha. The Uchiha clan is not forgotten and in honour of them the names of those who fell will be written on the memorial stone." He waited for a bit giving people time to absorb the information before continuing. "It is not everyday that a Kage admits to making a mistake. We all were shocked at the attack on the Uchiha clan, as well as the attacker. But why, why would anyone do such a thing, to his family especially. Madness, we believe Itachi Uchiha has lost his mind. The shinobi life is stressful and this shinobi had more stress than most. He was the youngest graduate and youngest ANBU captain. He was also expected to be the youngest Director of the Uchiha police and even Hokage. We need to change and in response we will. The psychology preparation program will be refunded and will have a bigger role in not only the academy but all departments of our forces. On the other hand a new branch of the Academy and field forces will be implemented under the banner of the Golden leaf. This will be a separate academy. Subscription will be invite only, this academy will promote excellence in a safe and stable environment. It is my hope that our future talents don't follow in the footsteps of Itachi Uchiha. Thank you." As soon as he sat down the crowd began to ignite the doors were opened signalling the end of court.

The court would stay full for the rest of the day. He returned to the Hokage's office. After today he would be busier than before. As the first once said 'to be hokage is like being a rock of coal, the hotter you burn the more ash covers you. suffocating you to the point of nothing but you hold on, burning until one day you make a fire so big the whole world shy's in fear….a fire that casts a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE. The Seed Is Strong. Part 1

KAKASHI HATAKE

"Enter." Said the voice of the Hokage. "Ah Kakashi, you are late." The hokage was smoking his trademark pipe blowing smoke all over the office. The smell of Sarutobi Forest brand tobacco invaded his nose. Reminding him of a time when he had a father who would sit him on his lap and tell him stories of past glories as he enjoyed the same tobacco.

The hokage continued as he replaced the burnt tobacco with another sample before lighting it with his thumb and pointing finger. "Hm, I must be losing my wits to be surprised, eh Kashi?"

The old man took a long pull from his pipe. One didn't have to ask how much he enjoyed it, his smile said it all. It was simple pleasures that allowed ninja to reach such an advanced age. Advanced it was, Kakashi wondered how long he could stay as Hokage. He reminded himself that the old man was too stubborn to not stay as long as Konoha needed him. "It has been a long time jiji, I haven't been in this office in almost a year." He said.

"Sometimes I fear, we all forget you are so young. You are still younger than your old sensei. If you believe a year is a long time I have to ask what do you call 81 years?" The hokage replied.

"Eternity" He's answer was short but it did its intended job of humouring the hokage.

The hokage laughed before he calmed himself and spoke. "We plant seeds in terrible soil and yet they grow." He took another drag and released before he continued. "I need you to make sure that they bare the sweetest fruit."

He stared at the hokage as he continued to smoke his pipe. He finally got tired of the silence so he spoke. "You want me to lead a genin team. They always fail my test so what is the point exactly?"

"This is no regular genin team. I have decided that I want all the Golden Leaves of this generation to have the same experience for now. So that means you will lead a squad not a team." The hokage replied.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by this revelation. He was a former ANBU captain so command was something he was familiar with. Leading genin on the other hand would be an adventure no matter the team. Simply said genin and ANBU were different and to lead the first Golden Leaves made the task more critical because if he failed the program would be finished and never reopened considering half the court was against it chief among them Danzo Shimura. Few actually knew that the idea was first proposed by the fourth, his sensei had discussed the idea with him many times. So he couldn't allow his sensei's legacy to be a failed experiment. On the other hand he didn't want to be the reason it failed. "Apologies, but I can't. I don't know how to lead genin and I don't want to be the reason why Minato's dream fails."

In a flash sadness formed on the hokage's face but disappeared just as quick. "That is why you must be the one to do it, would anyone fight as hard as you to make them succeed. No, it must be you. Few people in the village have the experience you do in not just combat but being a prodigy weighed down by the expectations of the village. Many will try to target them now, while they are still vulnerable. It is your job to protect them physically and mentally."

He didn't answer immediately first he tried to absorb the information. The old man had a point, in many ways he was the only one who could do the job but was he really the best person to be around children. He didn't think so but the hokage was pretty convinced. "As you wish Hokage sama." He said.

The hokage frowned at the formal response, after taking another drag he began to speak. "You are wary of this appointment and indeed you should. I have spent much time with them and I assure you they won't make this easier for you. They are talented and I have big aspirations for them so you will need to be resolute in your agenda. This mission may be the best thing to happen to you in a long time. It all depends on if you allow it to. You have been alone for a long time now, maybe you can have a family again." The hokage words struck him harder than he thought they could. Few shinobi could claim they were strangers to grief and the death of comrades and loved ones. He had steeled himself to reminders of his loneliness but somehow coming from the grandfather like elder, broke all of those defences. Face mask and headband were not enough to hide the sadness in his eye.

The next two weeks he would be preparing for his mission. The first thing he did was read his new charges profiles. They were an interesting bunch he conceded but he saved his opinion of the seven genin for later. Next he read some books on mentoring genin but in the end he decided that he would take the advice on certain points as he felt that books over complicated the job. The rest he spent spying on them. After finding a plethora of traps in one Momo Kusanagi's room he decided he wasn't going to get too close in his endeavour to learn more about the teenagers.

It wasn't too long before he had to make his appearance. The Golden Leaf Academy was located on the outskirts of the village on land formerly belonging to the Senju clan. There was three buildings in the centre of a large field. The largest was the advancement building where the students were taught and trained. No expense was spared on the building with advanced technology from all over the Elemental Nations to help maximise the potential of the students. Personally he thought it was too much but no one asked his opinion so there wasn't anything to do about it. Next was the housing building it was smaller but just as luxurious. It was there the students and staff lived. And finally was the storehouse, the smallest by far. The surrounding field was divided into a number of plots each with its intended purpose surrounding the field was the forest. All in all the Hokage had created an environment fit to produce the best Ninja the Elemental Nations had ever seen.

Kakashi didn't feel like going inside so he summoned pakkun to summon the genin to training field seven. He on the other hand found a tree he could enjoy his book from. He knew that they had been briefed on him being their sensei but not when he would arrive, which was a good decision if one didn't want to be left waiting. He didn't wait long until he saw the children walking towards the appointed field. Pakkun instead of returning to the summon world was being chased by an excited puppy he guessed belonged to the Inuzuka. He would have let the children sweat for an hour or more if said Inuzuka didn't begin pointing directly at him. Clearly he couldn't stay there for much longer so he jumped down the tree and walked to the field as well.

Two minutes later he stood in front of his team pretending to read his book instead of addressing them. The silence continued as they looked at him with expectation. It didn't last though as a blond kid in orange shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hey! You are supposed to be our sensei not read filth in front of us dettabayo!"

He dropped the book to his waist and gave the his famous eye-smile. "Oh, yes you are right. Well um, I guess before we begin, let us get to know each other first." He said as he sat down where he was.

They sat down as well, some more reluctantly than others. " Before you ask I want to know your name, likes, dislikes, dream for the future and your codes." It was the girl with pigtails that responded first. "Um sensei, could you please go first so that we can know how you want us to tell you. Um thank you." She was so cute he already decided she was his favourite. "Since you asked so nicely I will. Hm, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, I don't like a lot of things, I have a dream and I am an A1, C3, H3, T2 and S6." He said. At first they were dissapointed with his introduction but by the end they were at awe of his codes. It wasn't uncommon for a jounin to have two, the more talented might have three but to have five was testament to a truly outstanding career. "Okay pigtails, you are first."

Instead of getting angry at the nickname the girl beamed at him. "Hai sensei, my name is Momo Kusanagi. Um I like bunny-chan, doggy-chan and kitty-chan. I also like sweets and chocolate, ooh and ice cream. Ooh and Kabuki-."

Kakashi stopped her before she got going. He could tell she wouldn't mind spending the whole day talking about the things she liked. "Okay let's keep this simple. We only have so much time."

Momo's frown lasted a second before she went right back at it completely disregarding his instruction as she listed all the things she liked. Thankfully her dislike list was much shorter. "What I don't like is a one eyed meanie!" She said before blowing a raspberry at him. "My dream for the future is to live in a castle with my perfect prince husband and perfect children and friends." Her big smile started to fade as she moved on to the last part. "I don't have a code."

Her happiness was only a memory by the time she finished. He didn't know if he should say something, the girls profile had noted the girl as emotional. She was still young so her attitude was excused and he felt it was more refreshing than disappointing. Momo Kusanagi was born to the Kusanagi family making her the grandniece of the traitor Orochimaru. Her family had proven their loyalty so there was no stigma behind the relation. She was twelve years old making her the youngest of the group. She was wearing a pink one-piece bunny costume with a satchel he guessed she stored her weapons and gear in. She wore her headband around her neck. Her brown hair was in pigtails. Her eyes were big and bright yellow, the only resemblance she had to her ancestor. Her face was a bit chubby and she had brown freckles on her cheeks. Her skin was a lighter shade than was common, not to say she was pale though. She was shamed by her failure at getting a code. She was doing exceptionally well until she failed her M4 exam. The M4 was probably the rarest code and for good reason it was very difficult. The M4 was the code for a combat medic. Often called the third, sixth or ninth man in assault operations they are utilised as support fighters until they were needed to heal their comrades but balancing those duties was not as easy as one might think. Momo had failed because of her reluctance to kill. He was worried but the profile promised progress on that front.

"Okay, you are next blondie." He said pointing at the loud blonde.

The blonde stood up with a smile as big as the previous girl. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like my friends, sparing and raman! What I don't like is the two minutes it takes to cook! One day I'm going to be the Hokage, dattebayo! And I am a C3!" Kakashi was sure the whole village heard him he was so loud. Naruto Uzumaki was the orphan container of the Nine-tailed beast. Of course he knew whom his parents are and so he had a soft spot for the loud mouth already. Naruto was shorter than everyone besides Momo. He was wearing a orange gi with no undershirt leaving his chest exposed. The gi had no sleeves and the ends looked like they had been ripped off in a fashionable manner. On his feet he was wearing black sandals the feet holes of his orange gi pants were also styled the same as his sleeves. Finishing his look was the headband on his head. His face was chubby. He had lines on his face resembling whiskers and bluest eyes he had ever seen. He looked so much like his father he was surprised no one had remarked on it. Naruto was by no means a prodigy of the Leaf. Instead as a jinchuuriki and scion of the Uzumaki clan, he had enough chakra to match a Kage. It was only logical for him to be placed in the GLA. It wasn't easy for him in the beginning but through bullhead determination he was able to graduate and get a C3. He was interested to find out what he could do with that chakra.

"My name is Kiba Inozuka. I like spending time with my partner here Akamaru. I don't like cats and my dream for the future is to um, I don't really know. Oh wait it is to get a kiss from Satsuki chan!" He said with excitement.

Said girls response was a disgusted shudder followed by a "In your dreams. Creep!" Yet the boy wasn't discouraged, instead he blew the girl a kiss and began laughing.

"Uh huh! Oh I'm a H1." He said after laughing. Kiba like Naruto was no prodigy. He also had higher than normal reserves third largest among his peers that combined with his natural tracking abilities got him a spot in the academy. That and the fact that the Hyuuga had refused the invitation of one of their own who had more potential than the Inuzuka. Kiba had a mop of brown hair on his head, untidy from the pup on his head. His skin had a slight tan and he had traditional red triangle tattoos on his face. He was wearing blue camo cargo pants and combat boots. On top he was wearing a thick hoody that was unzipped and underneath he was wearing a black mesh shirt showing off his fit torso. His headband was hanging from the back pocket of his pants.

"My name is Kei Leng. I like long walks by the lake and dislike ducks. My dream for the future is to be a jounin within two years. I'm a A1." He would have thought that the genin was being sarcastic if he hadn't noticed the sincerity in his voice. Kei Leng had long black hair tied over his forehead and back of his head, leaving his hair spread over his shoulder and a bang on the left of his face. He was wearing a black unbuttoned trench coat reaching his ankles. He also had black cargo pants, ninja sandals, and a white shirt underneath his jacket. His headband was on his head. The boy was fourteen and the second tallest of the group.

Kei Leng was from the Leng clan a civilian clan who had been trying to become a ninja clan for a long time. Kei was born with a disorder that made him unable to differentiate his yin and yang chakra. His parents weren't discouraged, they hired specialists to train him ninjutsu. He didn't do so well in it but he did excel at everything else so much that he was invited to GLA. Since Then he has proven himself a prodigy of the Leaf.

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha. I like flowers. I dislike tomatoes. My dream is to become the strongest kunoichi ever. I am an A2." She said.

"Tch." Her brother responded. Clearly unsatisfied with his sisters response. The twins glared at each other before turning their attention back to him.

Satsuki had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and bangs identical to her brothers. Her skin was nearly as white as porcelain she was so pale. Satsuki was wearing black yoga pants and sports bra. A saggy brown utility belt was wrapped lazily around her waist and hip. There was a bow and quiver on back. Her headband was wrapped around her right bicep.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and plenty dislikes. I don't have a dream. What I have is an ambition, one day I will avenge my clan by killing 'him'." The boys eyes spoke volumes about his hate for 'him'. Looking at the others he could tell it was a topic they would rather not get involved in, he felt exactly the same. " I am a C3." Sasuke finished.

Sasuke was nearly a mirror image if not for slightly masculine features. He had the same bangs as his sister and spiky black hair that that stood at the back of his head. His skin was also just as pale as his sibling. The twins shared the same black orbs of their clan. He was wearing a blue one-piece training spandex suit with short arm and leg sleeves and blue ninja sandals.

Sasuke and Satsuki were prodigies of the Uchiha clan. After the massacre the Academy had been created and unsurprisingly they had been the first to be invited, after a few rounds of politics they had accepted. Sasukes speech made it obvious why. The two since then have failed to disappoint. In fact it was their progress that was most judged by the court. Unsurprising since sasuke was the heir of the Uchiha clan.

"I am Buroku Senju. I like training and I don't like resting. I haven't really thought about a dream for the future but I guess benching 1000 kilograms is something I'd like to do. I have a C1." The boy said. Buroku was the biggest of the group. He had short blond hair on the crop of his head with the sides and back completely shaved. He wore a light green vest and brown shorts that barely contained his muscled thighs. He had a golden tan and green eyes as was common in the Senju clan. Buroku radiated power and that was why he was invited. Even for a Senju he stood out from the rest in chakra reserves. Combine that with a jutsu he has been using since he was old enough to talk and you have a powerhouse that can only be described as a tank. Of all the genin it was him, he thought could cause him the most trouble in the test.

Kakashi stood up as soon as they were finished. He decided that he would let them do the test today without tricking them into starving themselves. The thought of failure was much scarier than hunger to prodigies. "So now that we are acquainted I think it is time we get to the reason I am here." The mystery of his statement had the desired effect on the genin. Curiosity was plain to see on their faces. "Hmm. I will be evaluating you today." His statement barely sated them instead more questions plagued them.

"A test we, already passed all the tests dattebayo!" screamed the blonde Uzumaki. He wondered if the boy had a hearing problem with all his shouting.

"Yes as you all should know in this village we work in groups of 3, 6, or 9. Since there are 7 of you one must go back to the regular academy and graduate through that system." The shock on their faces almost made him laugh. It didn't last because soon they were shouting for answers. He let them complain for a while before showing them the bells they would have to retrieve. "To pass you will have to get a bell from me. If you want them you will have to come at me prepared to kill or else you won't last a minute." He said with a eye smile which only irritated his charges more.

"Do you have a death wish! What if we kill you." Asked Kiba

"Hmm. If I allowed some spoiled children to kill me I would be pretty disappointed." He continued to eye smile at them.

"You are so going to regret this, well I guess if you are our sensei we must do as you say, even if you entertain suicidal thoughts." Said Kiba followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"So now that we know the objective. We can start on three . One….two….three." Poof. Just like that where once there was eight, he was left by himself. He decided it was the perfect time to continue reading his book. It was a shame that he couldn't enjoy it though as his mind was excited at the battle to come.

So I only have one review. That sucks come on guys I need more.

The first thing I want to point is Stay tuned for the next chapter I promise a action packed fight scene. Next thing is codes. I thought it made more sense that ninja would be categorised into fields they excel at via codes so if you haven't figured out what they mean yet here we go.

A=Assassin. Ninja recognised in their skill in bypassing obstacles in order to eliminate targets.

C=Combatant. Ninja recognised for their ability to face hostiles in battle.

E=Extractor. Ninja recognised for their ability to retrieve information from targets.

I=Infiltrator-Nin. Ninja recognised for their ability to bypass defences in order to complete objectives.

H=Hunter-Nin. Ninja recognised for their ability to stalk and ambush targets.

M=Medical-Nin. Ninja recognised for their skill in the healing arts.

S=Specialist. Ninja recognised for their skill in the arcane Chakra arts e.g. Sealing, Analysing jutsu, code breaking etc.

T=Tracker. Ninja recognised for their ability to locate targets/objectives.

The numbers are for the type. I don't want to get into it now so I'll do Combatants.

1=Taijutsu

2=Weapons Expert

3=Ninjutsu

4=Genjutsu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Seed is strong. Part 2

Satsuki Uchiha

"What are we supposed to do? You all heard him, someone is being expelled." Questioned Kiba. They had all made their way to a small clearing in the forest. As soon as they settled she noticed the number of emotions in the air. Naruto and Buroku were excited, Sasuke projected confidence. Kei was no doubt analysing the situation while Kiba was making way too much noise for a H1. Momo had worry written all over her face probably thinking she was the one who would be expelled.

"Every man for himself seems fair to me." Answered Buroku.

"No." Kei began "Kakashi is a jounin and judging by his tags he must be an elite. We are good but not that good. there is no way anyone gets a bell by himself. I say we team up and do this together." He finished.

"And who doesn't get a bell then." I asked pointing out the obvious flaw of the plan.

Kei smiled and answered. "Sacrifices must be made. I think the best way is if someone indispensable to the program doesn't get one. that way, they won't be able to be deported." Kei seemed proud of himself for coming up with the plan. "I think Sasuke should be the one. Surely it would look bad if the heir to the Uchiha clan is relegated back to the Academy." He said.

Sasuke for his part merely raised eyebrow before responding. "Hn, you think I care what you think. Why would I just let you do that. I don't need you to get a bell."

"True you don't but he didn't say we couldn't take the bells from each other and I know I can get yours Uchiha." Said a gloating Buroku.

"Tch, you can try. I don't mind beginning my shinobi career walking over a burnt Senju corpse." Sasuke said sending a wave of killer-intent at Buroku.

"Last I had checked it was I victoriously standing over you not even a week past." Buroku replied.

The cool on Sasuke disappeared as he was reminded of his defeat against the tall blond. "Only fools believe spars and battle to be the same thing. As I said before, try me." The two boys looked at one another so intensely I was worried they would duke it out right there.

Deciding I'd had enough I interrupted the stare down. "Both of you calm down we aren't here to fight each other. We need a plan not a pissing contest." My words worked because soon enough they stopped glaring at each other. "Sasuke doesn't agree and I won't allow you to force him. So we need a new plan." I said.

"I have a plan." Kiba said. "We can split up, two groups of two and one of three. Sasuke and Naruto, Kei and Momo, and me, Satsuki and Buroku. Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition right."

"You are right." I said

"I am?" Kiba asked

"Not you, Kei is right." I answered.

"You think Sasuke should forfeit the bell?" Momo Asked.

"No. We should all forfeit the bells. If we take them and hide them. No one will have a bell and there is no way he fails all of us." I said hoping they agreed.

"Yes, now come on enough of this hiding we should show Mr One-eye what we are made of dattebayo!" Said Naruto. The boy was way too hyper. She often wondered if he was capable of subtlety. All the time she had known him, she hadn't seen him even come close to the concept.

"Shut up Naruto! But yeah I'm also in. Seems like a good idea." Said Kei. Everyone else, also seemed to not mind the plan. "But how do we do it? Organised or freeform?" He asked.

"Freeform. We don't have enough time to stay in this clearing coming up with a plan. If you get one move to the forest and hide it then come back and help to get the rest." I said.

"Fair enough. I guess we are done then." Kiba said. Naruto was the first one out of the clearing following Kiba's words. The rest followed until it was just Momo and I.

"Do you think the boys will follow through with the plan. You know how they get when they start getting competitive." Asked Momo.

"They better. Or else this will be the last day they can use their boy parts." I said. My wording much cleaner than the version in my head.

It took me a while to find the perfect vantage point to wait from. When I looked out I was surprised to find Naruto was the only one who had engaged their sensei. I had expected Buroku and Kiba to be with him at least. Naruto and his horde of about fifty shadow clones were attacking Kakashi. Kakashi it seemed wasn't taking him too seriously, as he was dodging Naruto's attacks while reading his smut. Naruto and his horde were chaos personified using each other to use unorthodox moves, such as throwing each other and using their bodies to screen attacks. It was a testament to Kakashi that he didn't even look up from his book.

I put my bow down as I realised taking my shot now would only compromise my position. "Mugen: distortion." I whispered after performing eight seals of the C rank genjutsu. I held the final horse seal as I waited to break Kakashi's defences. The ignorant often thought genjutsu was performed per hit meaning you either hit or you missed. Though there were such jutsu, genjutsu were usually used continuously, waiting for the recipient to let their guard down. Her own jutsu was like a flood crashing on Kakashi waiting for a crack in the wall of his defences.

Her jutsu prompted a reaction from the Hatake. He fluidly put his book back in its place before going on the offensive all the while not faltering against her genjutsu.

A punch here and a kick there dispersed Naruto's clones. Seeing the damage Naruto gave himself away by attempting to conjure more clones but before he could Kakashi appeared in front of him. He went low and with a vicious sweep, he swept Naruto where he was parallel with the ground followed by him spinning around to deliver an even more powerful kick with the top of his foot on Naruto's stomach. Forcing Naruto back to earth and leaving him breathless. Before Kakashi could deliver a punch that would no doubt knock his opponent out. Two streams of body formed hurricanes arched from the clearing. Kiba and Akamaru in their getsuga jutsu saved naruto as they crashed in Kakashi's former position. The Getsuga no matter what anyone said was a formidable jutsu. Part ninjutsu and part taijutsu combined to create a brutal attack at insane speeds capable of breaking even some of the most impenetrable of defences when performed at its best. The fact that the Inuzuka had survived for hundreds of years in the Land of Fire with nothing but their tracking skills and pretty much this one jutsu spoke volumes of its ability.

Kakashi and the two tornados continued their game of cat and mouse with no regard for the clones they decimated while the original rested from the powerful hits. Kiba had forced Kakashi near the forest when Buroku used his pace to catch Kakashi off guard. Kiba and Akamaru slowed their speed to make shorter more precise arches while Kakashi did his best to dodge them and fight Buroku in close quarters. Buroku came in fast using jabs and low kicks to not give his opponent space. In response Kakashi dodged what he could and blocked what he couldn't. Kakashi used a slick in-out manoeuvre to draw in a hook from Buroku, he capitalised by ducking under the hook and delivering a powerful uppercut to the genins solar plexus that would have made anyone keel over in pain. That is anyone but Buroku who used the moment to wrap his fingers like a vice around Kakashi's neck and lifted him off the ground as he screamed, "chokeslam!" executing the move. Kakashi instead of being dazed from the attack demonstrated his own toughness by wrapping his legs around the arm that held him. He used his legs to push the genin on to his back securing the armbar. In that position he could have done extreme damage to the arm but instead he substituted himself with a branch just in time to dodge the getsugas that would have hit him instead now crashed into the defenceless genin on the ground.

Kakashi had little respite because soon enough he was surrounded by Naruto and his clones. In the mean time Buroku and Kiba headed for the forest. It seemed Buroku had snatched three of the six bells, one had fallen which Kiba picked up. Naruto again wasn't being taken seriously by Kakashi who instead of reading was now making a game of throat punching Naruto and his clones. The pain the original felt when his clones were destroyed wasn't much but when two hordes of fifty had been throat punched to death and the original also getting throat punched four times. Understandably Naruto had stopped engaging and was holding his throat in pain. Leaving his clones to defend him from the onslaught.

I was about to drop the genjutsu when Kai came out of hiding to take on the jounin. Kei was surrounded by a cloak of smoke the "Kagemane: Shadow-Walker Jutsu" had been activated. Kakashi was in another Taijutsu battle but this time instead of a child with the strength of ten men his opponent was as elusive as a cat. Using a long black coated curved dagger, Kei came in with slashes at his sensei. As fast as he was he wasn't fast enough to stop Kakashi, who dodging a few slashes and dispersing three of the few clones left with throat punches jumped and delivered spinning kick with the top of his foot aimed at the genins head. Kei blocked the kick with his forearms but was unable to do anything when Kakashi dropped and reversed his motion to deliver a sharp sweep with his heel. As Naruto had Kei lifted off the ground, Kakashi followed with a rising uppercut aimed at the boys back. Just as he was about to strike 'poof' Kei appeared behind Kakashi on his back on the ground. Kei moved for the bells instead of attacking, inches away his fingers almost had them when Kakashi got a grip on the boys wrist. Kei's was lifted off the ground by the arm before a round house kick to the ribs sent him sprawling for ten metres.

Kakashi instead of following up on the downed genin, took his first break of the fight. Stretching his back and neck in over pronounced motions. Sasuke walked out of the forest not even bothering to ambush the jounin. Words were exchanged between the two, knowing Sasuke it was no doubt to state not needing help. The look on Sasuke's face told her Kakashi must've made fun of him. Sasuke pulled out a kunai in each hand and charged the jounin. Having seen how well Kei did she didn't think Sasuke could do better at Taijutsu. With his sharingan activated Sasuke threw the kunai at the Jounin. The kunai moved fast and true forcing the jounin to move to the right. Sasuke used ninja wire connected to the kunai to swing them towards Kakashi who like a few times today seemed to have eyes at the back of his head as he ducked and shot forward almost to fast for Sasuke to respond to the knee aimed at his face some how Sasuke half blocked the attack with his crossed forearms sending him flying. Substituting himself before Kakashi could follow up, Sasuke swapped places with the kunai that he had released after missing. Sasuke went through five seals before aiming his attack with his index finger "Raiton: Lightning Shot" Sasuke said. At that range the attack was destined to hit. Somehow Kakashi was fast enough to deflect the attack with the "Raiton: Deflect Jutsu". While Kakashi was still surprised from previous attack Sasuke had already finished the seals for the Uchiha signature jutsu "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" the fireball smashed into Kakashi's position. When the dust settled, Sasuke was left to search for the jounin was no where to be found. Suddenly two arms sprouted from the ground and held Sasuke's ankles. Before he could drag Sasuke down, Sasuke shouted "Kai!" creating a small explosion of lightning.

Kakashi got out of the ground not nearly as damaged as he should have. Sasukes 'Raiton: Clone' explosion had merely left blisters on Kakashi's hands. Sasuke himself was no where to be found. Kakashi seeing as no one was attacking pulled out his book and began reading. Deciding this was my best chance I stopped applying the genjutsu and picked up my bow. He wasn't a Chakra sensor so she hoped he didn't notice the lack of foreign chakra trying to invade his network. Kakashi's back was facing me and if he was a real enemy I would aim for his neck instead she aimed for the bells. I smeared blood on the seals in my quiver, placing the arrow I wanted unto the bow I pulled, aimed and fired. Just as the arrow was going to hit the bells Kakashi's hand caught it with the shaft. 'how did he do that', I asked myself half worried with what would happen next. The arrow I had used was one designed to explode in a flash when it stopped moving. Reason being when it landed relatively close him it would go off allowing someone to snatch them. Kakashi obviously brought the arrow to his face as it went off. Shit. The blast went off but Kakashi was no where to be seen. She was about to leave her spot when she heard Kakashi's voice behind her. "That was good but now what can you do when I am right behind you?"

"Shit." I said before I could stop myself. Deciding to act sooner rather than later. In one motion, I turned and propelled myself with the bow towards him. My fly kick was dodged by the jounin letting me fly passed him. Instead of attacking I pulled out an arrow and quickly fired it in the air. The arrow exploded in a bright red display alerting everyone of our position. Unfortunately that didn't stop Kakashi from jabbing me on the nose then kicking the side of my head so hard it sent me flying out the clearing.

I picked myself up at my own pace, something I was glad Kakashi allowed. Pulling out two hand fans I transitioned into the Glazing Edge style. For some reason the jounin gave her one of his creepy eye-smiles. Having already had a taste of his hits I wasn't in a hurry to engage him but I felt it would be better for me if I was attacking instead of defending. I ran at him and used the left fan for a over head slash that was deflected via a palm strike to my wrist. I used the right fan to swipe at his thigh at which he just moved back. Using the space between us I moved the fans together to hide my face behind them while building up fire element chakra in my throat. With the sharingan I was able to see the jounin. Opening the fans I let out a torrent of fire at the jounin. Kakashi countered me with a Suiton jutsu that erased mine and sent me flying again.

From Kakashi's position I heard Buroku shout "Cross Body!" followed by a crash. When I finally looked up I saw Buroku, Kiba, Akamaru and Kei attacking Kakashi at the same time. With Buroku's endurance, The two Inozuka's aggression and Kei's swiftness they were giving the jounin a fight he was forced to concentrate on. Somehow the jounin eventually grabs both Kiba and Akamaru in his clone state and smashes their heads together and throws Kiba at Buroku and the dispelled Akamaru at Kei. By fighting off the genin it seems Kakashi invited more trouble as suddenly what looks to be hundreds of explosive tags start raining on him. Soon there is too much dust and smoke to tell if he survived the attack. Naruto clones start filling the location not even bothered by the smoke. By the sounds of dispersing clones I can tell that he is in fact still in there. I hear the sound of a greyfyn hawk towards the east. Sasuke, he signals me to trap Kakashi. Having failed with the C rank genjutsu, I decide to use my strongest one. I began by building up the large amount of chakra I would use and went through the hand signs for the jutsu. The dust settled restoring the visibility of the fight to me.

Kei, Buroku and Kiba had joined the Clones attack. Kakashi was graceful in his defence fending off his attackers with machine efficiency. Eventually all the clones were destroyed, a chop to the neck dropped Kiba, Kei was ended by a hook to the chin, Naruto was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the head, Buroku was still duking it out but the jounin was wearing him out as well.

It was now or never, still holding the seal I ran up to the unsuspecting jounin and at close range. "Mugen: Dark Suspense." I flooded him with the genjutsu that distracted the jounin enough for Buroku to wrap his arms around the jounin. Who was lucid enough to smash his forehead at the genins nose finally ending Buroku's fight. The jounin turned towards me planning to finish me as well when Naruto and a clone substituted themselves next to Kakashi grabbing his legs. Sasuke came in running at the jounin "Raiton: Crippling palm!" his charged hand struck Kakashi in the chest. The attack dispelled the clone and forced Naruto to let go of the jounin. Kakashi on the other hand was somehow countering the jutsu and genjutsu forcing the twins to force more and more chakra into the techniques. The stalemate ended with Sasuke's arm dropping from exhaustion before Kakashi grabbed his head and connected head to knee, knocking him out immediately. Without anyone to protect her she was helpless to the chop that seemingly sapped all of her strength.

"I guess with all of you out that leaves one m…" Kakashi was interrupted as Momo sprung from the Earth grabbing the bells before dashing for dear life towards the trees. I lost consciousness with a smile.

"Whatever happens atleast we won." I said to no one.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **Ok so this is Chapter 3. I think it is good tell me what you think.**

 **Before I list the jutsu used I want to say in this universe ninjutsu and genjutsu are kind of different to canon. Kakashi resisting the affects of Sasuke's jutsu is because using a nature grants an amount of resistance to it as well. I think that makes sense. Genjutsu on the other hand I have explained. in simple terms it is basically a mind hack and ninja minds have firewalls.**

 **Mugen: Distortion. Is a C to A rank genjutsu. Created by the Uchiha clan it is used to distort the senses at long ranges. Because of its cheap chakra cost it can be used for long periods of time. Best used against opponents with unknown genjutsu capabilities.**

 **Mugen: Dark Suspense. B rank jutsu Created by the Uchiha clan it is an overwhelming illusion aims subdue the victim in terror if not resisted.**

 **Doton: Head Hunter. D to B rank jutsu allowing the user to burrow in the earth.**

 **Katon: Great Fireball. D to A rank jutsu. A large ball of fire that explodes on impact.**

 **Kagemane: Shadow-Walker. A to S rank jutsu Created by the Nara clan based on their shadow objectifying jutsu. Allows user to teleport through shadows. Was sold to Konoha for a large amount of money. The jutsu was only used by its creator until now.**

 **Chakra Titan jutsu. Created by Buroku Senju. Bastardisation of the body enhancement jutsu by using a humongous amount of chakra to fend off damage and gain strength.**

 **Getsuga jutsu. C to S rank jutsu Created by the Inuzuka clan. A jutsu allowing the user to become a missile of rapid movement moving in Arcs to attack opponents.**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu. A Clone jutsu Created by the Second Hokage for recon missions. Allows user to create a physical replica capable of learning. Due to the amount of chakra the jutsu demands it is ranked as a forbidden jutsu.**

 **Raiton: Lightning Shot. D to B rank jutsu Created by Sasuke Uchiha. Allows user to deploy a fast arc of lightning capable of killing opponents.**

 **Raiton: Crippling palm C to A rank jutsu Created by Kumo. Allows user to burn the nerves of the opponent with electricity**


	4. The seed is strong part 3

Chapter 4

The seed is strong part 3

Naruto

There are moments in every shinobi's life when they must endure great deals of pain to accomplish their objectives. He personally considered being tormented by a sadistic jounin to be such a moment. Based on appearances he'd figured Kakashi would at the very least too lazy to methodically disable every body of him with a throat punch that could've on its own been bothersome add in over 200 reminders and the compound pain from 5 direct hits and you had yourself one deeply pained Uzumaki.

He was too pained to move and he was too pained to look around but he wasn't too pained to hear. Listening on the otherhand was more difficult. Regardless what he'd heard had given him the feeling he loved most, the feeling of a job well done. He'd heard Kakashi dragging Momo out of a thick cluster of trees interogating her about the bells. Momo had just started crying causing the jounin to half interogate half consul the weeping ninja.

Satsuki brought out the bells not long after with confidence that defied the bruises and wear on her clothes. They all had been dismantled by the jounin but they had passed said jounins test "fine you all pass." Kakashi announced.

Naruto would have been jumping up and down in celebration if he wasn't hurting so bad. In fact the only person celebrating was Momo who'd only been caught after she hid the bells and without a fight at that. No matter the means they'd passed and were officially genin. The thought struck him a moments after Kakashi left.

He couldn't help himself. "yes!!!" He shouted. Bugger his throat and bugger the pain. He Was a Genin! The dead last was gold at last!

Two years ago, when he was simply orphan naruto deadlast of the academy he'd dreamed about being an official genin and building a name as a great ninja but by the time he was ten he'd come to fear failure in his ability. Worse even was how little faith the instructors had in him, complaining about his attitude and ranting about what a waste it was training someone destined for failure that didn't pay fees. It wasn't like it was his fault he was an orphan, they didn't understand. None of them did.

Iruka. Naruto's favourite sensei. His heart ached at his memory. ' I should have studied.' Was what he told himself this time and every time he thought about two years ago. He'd failed his graduation entrance exam instead of preparing for exam he'd pranked old man Koshi the shop owner near his building. Rotten fish hidden on the under side of his counter table. He laughed the whole afternoon at the old man searching for the source of the smell. The next day he failed his exam. He'd screamed at Iruka when he'd said he would have to wait three years to write the test again.

When all of his shenanigans following lead to Mizuki's betrayal and Iruka's death, Naruto had hit rock bottom. Guilty for the part he played and angry at a world that didn't care. He'd been dragged from one meeting to another retelling the murder of his father figure by his favourite teacher. By the end of it he was convinced he'd be locked up for the part he played in the case. Instead he'd been registered into the golden leaf roster and the rest was history. Every one there had laughed Naruto but he'd promised himself to be Hokage , refusing to give up he practiced and trained the shadow clone a gift from Mizuki. Naruto worked until he passed his graduation and classification exam on the same day. He wasn't the brightest but hard work payed off.

After Kakashi's test The squad began their mentorship under the man. Teamwork was the theme of their exercises and mainly against stronger opponents. Kakashi would create scenarios and then let the team think of strategies against them he'd add in his own comments some times to build upon ideas he agreed with and sometimes to sabotage them. They would then reenact the scenarios with Kakashi and anbu members as the targets. Day in day out they trained from morning to evening. What time they had for personal indulgence was spent resting for the next days sessions.

It was a bright and blistering day when the ritual training came to an end. Instead of training at 8 in the morning they'd been told to prepare for a mission outside of kanoha. The packing took a long time but in the end Naruto finished his packing before the team was summoned to the Hokage tower.

When he entered with the team and Kakashi he saw the old man hokage speaking to another jounin. Naruto shuffled as he waited for the hokage to address them. Finding himself starting to tire of the waiting he let out a loud "Ah hem!" which earned him slap to the back of the head from Kakashi.

The hokage turned his attention to Naruto and smiled. "Forgive me Naruto kun I didn't see you there. Hm hm." The hokage laughed at the blonde trouble maker.

"This is Kurenhai Yuuhi she will be guiding you to your objective. The protection of a bridge builderin the land of waves. The bridge builder is being targeted by international magnate Gato. I have decided to sponcer him protection for his bridge. Two genin teams had been sent to protect the man from bandits under mission rank c protocols. When the group was set upon by two chunin missing nin from kiri attacked Yuuhi san disbanded from the group to report the missing information on the matter. I have chosen your team to be our response team. You are trained to be the best of our shinobi your forehead protectors carry the weight of this village and our hopes. You will travel to this island and represent the interests of Konoha by diplomatically negotiating the alliance between the wave and our village."

"Yata! We we will save everyone believe it!" Naruto couldn't help but shout. He was buzzing with excitement his first official mission and it was to save his fellow comrades from Powerful enemies. The old man and the two jounin continued discussing the mission While the team waited at parade rest, well mostly Naruto was shaking with excitement. When they left the office after being ordered to prepare and meet at the front gates Naruto was chastised by Satsuki for being rude and unprofessional during meetings but he mostly ignored her and half apologised.

The time it took him to get to the gates was minimal as he only needed to pick up a prepared travelling bag so it was a surprise when he was the last one to arrive.

"Last again dobe." Sasuke said sneering at the knucklehead ninja.

"Shut up teme!!!" Naruto shouted, there was no way he was letting duck butt ruin his good mood.

"What took you so long anyway? We've been waiting the passed 10 minutes." Kiba explained.

Naruto couldn't believe it, how did they get here that much faster than him didn't they also fetch their gear he wondered. "I had to get my bag from my room didn't you?" He answered

"Tch, dobe." Mocked Sasuke. Earning him a glare from the so called dobe.

"We all prepared our bags into these storage seals, you see? They only cost 50 Chara at the seal store." Momo explained showing him the sealed paper.

"What!" Naruto couldn't help but exclaim at the discovery. He knew about written seals but he didn't really know what they were for or how they worked but he did know that his hero the fourth Hokage was known as the best user of them ever. Iruka had spoken on the topic he remember but what he'd said was fuzzy.

"we're all here so lets get going." Commanded Kurenhai while Kakashi read his smut." It takes a week for a civilian to get to the Wave from here. we should be able to reach them before they sail if we travel at chunin pace until sunset and again at dawn till midday. Whay do you think Kakashi? Can these brats handle it?" asked

"Well they are the best of their generation. They'll make us proud."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The seed is strong part 4

Kei Lang

The time for action was upon the leaf party. For two days and a half they'd travelled at chunin pace. Forests, mountains and rivers flew by in moments. The group was fast and making good ground. Be as it may they still lost a day while traveling the pace was still too much for certain members within the squad.

It was during their first night camping among the wild trees that Kakashi and Kurenhai would invite him to plan with them. It was surprising that he was the only one invited but he would soon find out that he had been chosen by Kakashi to be the captain of his peers. At first pride and jubilation had filled him this was an achievement that would further his family's position as well as his own. Then Kakashi announced it to the rest of the genin. Sasuke asshole that he was scoffed belittling his authority. The rest did little more than acknowledge the promotion and mostly ignore it. That was the fiest sign that leading these kids was going to be a pain in the ass. Then he was told to assign camp jobs to the kids. Boys on guard duty and the girls to cook the food and wash the dishes.

The girls refused to cook and some of the boys decided to not pitch for their shifts. How was I supposed to lead these bastards if they didn't follow my commands. Kakashi and Kurenhai refused to help him with his dilemma and so a plan had to be made. First he negotiated with the most reasonable member of the crew Satsuki. She didn't want to cook because it was patronizing so he swapped roles with her. She would take his guard spot and he would cook with Momo. Momo for her part was willing to do her job but insisted on cooking by herself until Kakashi delivered the bloody and dead rabbits and squirrels he'd caught. Then cooking became his job while she would clean the dishes. Naruto was the only ally among the boys. Kiba was sulking that he had to get less rest instead of being allowed to hunt for food, Buroku claimed he was too tired to get up when no one had forced him to tire himself out with exercise before bed and Sasuke was just being his annoying self refusing to do anything while the others didn't di their part. His solution to this subordination was prepare rations for the unhelpful bastards and prepare the most delicious stew he could from the rabbit and squirrel meat. Momo found some herbs that I used and luckily enough a delicious and hearty meal was readied. The first night the bastards ate their rations without complaint but come morning Kiba was the first concede defeat followed by Buroku. Sasuke the bastard that he was still refused to help and had somehow killed a snake which he roasted with his fire jutsu. I wanted to strangle the brat but Kakashi beat me to it and had a 'chat' with him. By the second night everyone knew their roles.

Finding a boat to cross the water was also time consuming a little to much if you asked him. Problem was none of the boat owners wanted to take patrons to the land of waves only near by fishing villages and islands. They had to waste time searching for a willing sailor Kei would have just made Satsuki hypnotize someone to do it but unfortunately there were laws against that.

There was a mist when they finally arrived on the island. The group split up as they proceeded. Kakashi, Saauke, Naruto, Buroku, Kiba and Momo made up a vanguard while Kei, Satsuki and Kurenhai shadowed them. The idea was that they would intercept any trap from the rear and flank the enemy from the shadows should there be any. The enemy they were expecting to run into was one Zabuza Momochi the only known affiliate of the demon brothers. The plan was to either scare him with their numbers or let Kakashi and maybe Asuma to engage the kiri nin while Using range techniques to disable him from afar as Zabuza was a class above everybody there in combat besides Kakashi. Unfortunately for them they were too late to coordinate the plan with team Asuma and team Kurenhai. It was Akamaru who delivered the message to their shadow group about the battle taking place further into the island. When they made it to the scene they found a battlefield Zabuza and an accomplice were in the midst of an attack on the bridge builder and his entourage.

Asuma was out, a large diagonal spot of red decorated his chest and his closed eyes told the tale of his fighting ability. Momo and another girl with blonde hair were doing they're best at patching him up but it was clear he was out for the rest of the fight. The genin members were also beaten but atleast they were awake. Ice needles riddled most of the genin. Worst off was a fat kid who had needles sticking out from most of his body. The boy was fighting off tears and standing in front of his comrades ready to protect them where they were all huddled near Asuma. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza while Naruto was helping him, throwing clones into the mist. Kiba stood like a sentry next to Naruto ready to step in should Zabuza attack Naruto. Kakashi was somehow matching the kiri nin even with the range difference between a kunai and a horse cleaver.

On the other side Sasuke and Buroku were fighting the accomplice. She was dressed as a hunter nin from kiri. The girl was fast much faster than most genin could handle. Gracefull like a Swan she dipped danced and struck with needles made of ice. Ice needles struck at Buroku while Sasuke thanks to his sharingan dodged. Buroku unlike the genin the girl faced before was not fazed with brutal effect he charged at the girl while she danced. A wild swing from the beast knocked the girl on her ankle mid jump knocking her to the ground. Buroku pounced and punted the downed girl in the stomach sending her sliding a good 10 meters Sasuke capitalized with a great fireball. Were should have been a burnt husk was a dome of ice, the girl had shielded herself. Buroku moved to smash into the dome only for spears to spring out of the dome. One even sliced his shoulder, a flesh wound nothing to worry the titan.

Kurenhai cued him, he would help the boys while she and Satsuki would help Kakashi. I nodded my head and moved to a closer vantage spot. The fight was still raging on as he settled himself. The girl had retired her ice needles and formed a small round shield and a boar spear to defend herself. Instead of dancing she waited on the defence. Buroku stepped back unable to attack while the spear was pointed at him. Sasuke threw shuriken at the girl which she blocked the first volley and dodged the rest. Sasuke put pressure on the girl firing fast head sized fireballs of his Phoenix flower jutsu. The girl tried to dodge but thanks to the sharingan Sasuke was able to box her in between a tree. Without any options she blocked the fire. Her ice didn't melt but the heat of the flames caused the arm holding the shield to catch a light. When the volley ended she quickly tore off the sleeve and her mask. Sweat was drenching down her face and her arm was burnt no tears or fear showed only cold determination.

Buroku wasn't idle with the girl distracted he wasted little time pulling out a scroll from his pocket. Painting his fingers with blood from his shoulder he channelled chakra into the seal. With a pop three seconds later a warhammer appeared. With one hand he held the weapon. He reintroduced himself with a mighty overhead strike obliterating the ground where the girl used to be. Now with a weapon in hand Buroku was confident in his attack again. He swung and he struck and even as she dodged the shuriken thrown by Sasuke forced her to attempt a block. Big mistake as the hammer crushed her shield and sent her flying. A large blue bruise had formed on her arm on top of the burns.

Like before she changed her weapon of choice this time she formed a long thin shaft of ice as long as her arm and a short one dagger sized. She counter charged Buroku while side stepping Sasuke's shuriken. She ducked the swing of the hammer and to fast for Buroku she feinted the long shaft to stab with the dagger. The dagger struck in the boys flesh near the kidney but the boy ignored it and tried to grab the girl. His fingertips only scrapping the damaged arm she let go of the dagger inside the genins body. Before she could form a new one Sasuke was upon her two kunai in each hand he kept the girl busy matching her strikes and her tempo. Buroku jumped in and the two had her on the ropes. The two fought together and allowed no opening for the kiri girl.

The girl was on her last leg she was tired and it showed. Out of nowhere she was able to form a second blade at exactly the moment Sasuke and Buroku struck at the same time. Using energy from her reserves she parried both attacks and flung them a step back she used the space to quickly form 12 seals as she retreated. A water dragon launched from the nearby water and descended upon the Konoha ninja. Sasuke reacted and dodged Buroku more heavy footed could not as the water fell on him. The attack however failed to harm the boy in fact like a rock dividing the stream he didn't even move. His feat of endurance would have been impressive but instead allowed the girl to freeze the boy only his head and left arm were out side of the ice the rest was frozen.

"Wait! Stand back or I'll kill him!" she warned Sasuke as her hands held the whale sign. "Let us go and I won't ki…" Her demands were interrupted as she saw Zabuza further off on the battlefield get impaled by a raikiri charged Kakashi.

She was shocked and unable to talk as the information sunk in. Kei used this time to end the battle. He formed the signs and his chakra flared and he shunshin'd in front of the girl before she could do any thing with her hands still on the trigger he disappeared and appeared behind her his arm wrapped around her neck and a kunai on her ear.

"Surrender." He whispered in her ear. He held her tight so tight he could feel her heart beat drumming in her chest. He was also close enough that her butt sat right on his groin. She tried to struggle out of the hold drawing his attention to his traitorous little soldier and not the dangerous assassin in his arms.

"Let me go or I'll kill him! I mean it!"

"Surrender now and we will be lenient if you help us get to Gato"

She continued to struggle while Sasuke's hands moved for a Kunai. "Why should I help you? You killed him the only person who gave me purpose, who saw value in me. I don't care anymore I'll kill him do what you want with me but one of you dies for Zabuza sama!" Tears were streaming down her face as she shouted. Kei could feel the chakra build up she was about to execute her plan.

With no time really to plan he acted. Just like how jutsu were formed via handsigns to focus the caster to the desired instructed sequence of result the best way to break a jutsu was distraction from that focus. Whether it was little jimmy or logic, nobody knows what made Kei swing the girl around and give her a kiss. What was even more odd was that she didn't push him away, was stunned. Her focus pulled away the ice magically melted in an instant leaving a cold and wet Buroku. Kei on the other hand was on fire. The kiri nins lips were soft and sweet and her smell reminded him of the gentle snows if winter. A few seconds in and she was kissing back. The two battled with tongues and smooches where one dominated the other would take back that title. Hands moved on their own first from her back then her hips before settling on her arse. His heart drummed with passion and breathlessness. He pulled out of the kiss, it felt too soon but was probably as late as he could before asphyxiated himself.

He was breathless, she was breathless. Her face was beautiful the marks of battle only made it more so. Her eyes were bright and open. A million questions danced inside them. "why?" She said before Kakashi Shunshin'd over and knocked her out.

"You know you were supposed to kill her and not kiss her right. It seems I've found the one Jiraiya sama prophesized."

"What did you… what are you even talking about. I was saving that block head who got himself captured!"

"Jiraiya always said a hero would one day come to cleanse the world of evil by spreading his love to all that he met. Good job Casanova you've made me a believer of the power of love. That move with your tongue, perfect."

Kakashi was the first but soon enough everybody was making cracks at his expense. Even with all of these bastards were making fun of him for saving his teammate he couldn't stop thinking of one thing that was creepily starting to bug him. If both her hands were on my back what was stabbing my leg.

Of course that was when Naruto shouted. "Hey look he's not a girl! Kei you kissed a boy! Hahahahaha!"


	6. Chapter 6

Intermission

The Elemental Nations

The Elemental Nations are a collection of 26 countries. Ranging from the highly popular land of Fire to the mysterious uncharted land of Demons. These lands have changed many times due to political persuasion but for the past 40 years they have held the same format. These nations are often ranked in power by the Independent Court of Treaties in the Land of Iron, any other opinion is ignored in any official database. It is important to note that most of these countries use the same form of currency and thus some sort of cooperation is needed. All investigations are done by the Land of Iron whom are an unattached country having never politically supported any country.

The first on the list is the Land of Fire. The country has held this position the most since the beginning of the current system in the Elemental Nations. The Land of Fire is recognized as the most powerful country because of many factors examples being their Military might spearheaded by the village hidden in the leaves, their Social standing within and outside their borders and lastly their economic value. The Land of Fire's military is ranked second, with a standing army of 80 000 earning a rank of fourth largest standing army. The average quality of their Military equipment is ranked fifth. Their massive ninja village with a number of 22 000 active forces is ranked at fourth largest, but with an impressive mission completion scale of 4.8 places them at second highest mission success rate. The social form of the Land of Fire is ranked S the highest ranking in the Elemental Nations. The climate within the land on the social scale holding at an impressive 84 ranking them first in the Elemental Nations. The external scale has them at 49 one point shy of 50 marking the as the country with the best social score. The Economy of the Land of Fire is the best of all the Elemental Nations. The land makes most of its profits from the trade of foodstuffs as well as being a hub of all trades. With Hakyin hosting the biggest bank in the Elemental Nations. Their Economy is the best. These factors make the Land of Fire, the most powerful Nation in the Elemental Nations.

The second most powerful country is the Land of Lightning. The Land of Lightning has held the position since the third great shinobi war surpassing the land of Earth. The country's military is ranked first with a standing army of 150 000 soldiers making theirs the largest standing army in the elemental nations. The average quality of their military equipment is ranked 7th. The village hidden in the cloud numbers 25 000 active shinobi ranking them the second largest with a mission completion score of 4.1 ranking them 4th. The social scale measures them at 72. The external scale has them at 35 higher than average social score. The economy of the country is ranked 3rd. The land makes most of its profits off mining of ore and smithing. The military might of the land of lightning make it the second most powerful nation.

The third most powerful Nation is The Land of Earth. The long time rival of the fire nation often overcoming their rivals for power in the Elemental Nations. Since the third great shinobi war they have moved up one spot at the periphery of 2nd and 1st. The standing army of the country numbers 130 000 troops, second largest on the continent. The village hidden in stone numbers 30 000 active shinobi the most with a mission completion score of 4.5 third among their peers. The average military equipment score is ranked 12th ranking their military at 3rd. The social scale has them at 90. The external score for the nation is 41 a high social score. With an economy ranked second making profits of varied industry from mining to farming and trade. The overall strength of land of Earth make them third ranked.

Having lost their position since The third shinobi war the Land of Wind is fourth. With a standing army of 50 000 soldiers 8th largest. The village hidden in the sand numbering 15 000 with a mission completion score of 4.0 fifth in the rankings. The average military equipment score of third. Ranking their military at 4th. The social scale measures them at 64. The external score is 31 an average social score. With a desert protecting their borders the nation focusses on trade and artisans. The economy of the country is ranked sixth. Rich in gems and precious rocks jewelry was the main export as well as oil.

The Fifth most powerful Nation is the land of Water. Since the third great shinobi war the nation has fluctuated between 7th and 5th but in the recent years settling at their traditional 5th. The standing army of the country numbers 60 000 and the village hidden in the mist fielding 10 000 active shinobi with the best mission completion score of 5.6. The average military equipment score is ranked at fourth. Ranking their military at 6th. The social scale measures them at 59 The external score of nation is 20 a poor social score. The economy of the land of Water is based on its massive naval strength powered by sea trade and fishing.

The 6th most powerful Nation is the land of Iron. Having moved up to fifth after the third great shinobi war it has once again been relegated out of the top 5 by a stable land of Water. The standing army of the nation is 100 000 troops third largest. The country has no hidden village of shinobi instead employing highly qualified Samurai among their ranks. The average military equipment score is ranked 1st among all nations ranking their military at 5th. The social scale of the country is at 80. The external score of the nation is 44 a high social score. The economy of the nation is based on the export of iron ore and is ranked eighth.


End file.
